From Skate To Love
by vanilla869
Summary: Citron was rarely wandering outside the city. One day when he is wandering in Shara City, he met this girl named Koruni hurt as she was practicing her skating. However what fate brings these two together when their skating routine are on the line. Will Citron be able to find his true love or will Koruni be the first one who will fall in love with him. Give credits to me :D


**So now I'm with my tenth pokemon story, this is a rare pairing I made so I assume I won't be doing this a very long one. Of course I want people to enjoy reading the story even though if they find the pairing odd.**

** And who cares if they like the story or not, if people don't like the story it's fine but at least its better than flaming **

**Then shall we begin the story?**

It is a rare occasion that Citron is spending time on his own outside the city; he told Satoshi, Serena and Eureka that he will be walking in Shara City for a while.

So with that he went on his own to Shara City perhaps to find his own happiness. What was surprising here is he wears some jeans and slacks for outing for the first time and not his usual jumpsuit.

As Citron was walking on Shara City, he was finding an interesting event that he can watch or join until he found out a billboard regarding the ice skating tournament that will be held on that night.

Citron dazzled with excitement" Ok, I'll probably join this one". And so with that he goes to register on the one who's in charge of the event. He was given a pair of skates stating that he was completely registered for the event.

With that he went to practice his own skating techniques near a park in that city, however he was shocked to know when a girl hurt her knee near the park.

Citron approach and asked her" Miss, are you ok?"

She answered back" Yes, I'm fine. I just only hurt my knee".

He told her" No, I think it will be better when I get you to the nearest infirmary/clinic. It will be safer than just pushing yourself".

She nodded and both went to the nearest clinic.

_Inside the clinic/infirmary_

The nurse told her" It seems that you didn't get your knee to hurt that much. You'll be fine in a few hours".

Citron told the nurse back" Thank you" while the girl told him" Thank you".

He told her" No problem, its fine. I'm glad that you didn't get to hurt your knee that badly"; he continues" Just rest a bit then we can go back outside".

As Citron is about to leave, the girl ask him" Uh, may I know your name?"

He gladly answered back" I'm Citron and you" while she answered back" I'm Koruni".

He utters himself" I see, Koruni".

_Few hours later_

Citron and Koruni are now back outside after Koruni's wound has been treated.

As the two are walking, Koruni asked him" Uh, are you a contestant for tonight's ice skating?"

Citron answers back" Yes then what about it?"

Koruni seems to be a little nervous when she wants to talk to him however she answers him back" Uh, to tell you the truth. I am also a contestant for tonight's ice skating".

Citron told her" I see, then can I ask you one question?"

Koruni nodded as Citron asked her again" Would you mind teaching me some tricks to become a skater".

She nodded and answers back" Sure no problem with that. To tell you the truth I was actually a pro on skating tournaments and I also run the gym on this city".

He answers back" I see , thank you Koruni".

She answers back" No, you don't need to thank me. I should be the one who needs to thank, thank you for helping me".

Citron nodded while Koruni told him" Then let's get back to the park and I'll help you there by teaching you to become a good skater in no time".

He answers back" Thank you Koruni" and then both them headed to the park where skaters are practicing and training themselves.

_In the park_

Koruni explains" The most common tricks for skating that I used are the Running Start and The 360, after you master those that's the time I'll teach you the other tricks like back-flip . She continues" Listen, The 360 is a trick you can use when you try to rotate your skates in a 360 degree angle. Try turning yourself as if you were spinning like a top".

She continues" The Running Start is a common skate trick that you can use when you run faster at an different speed so basically what I'm trying to say is try running faster when skating and maybe you can pull out a different motion on skating yourself".

Citron answers back" I see, thank you Koruni. I appreciate all the help you gave me, at least now I know I can do better on skating" while she told him" Citron, good luck".

He asked her" Uh, what if I didn't do well?" while she told him" Its fine you just need to believe in yourself even if you fall you just have to go on".

_Then the ice skating event_

At this time Koruni was performing her ice skating while Citron watches her.

Upon Koruni performing the skating routine, he told himself" So Koruni was really good at skating. Can I even match her?"

Citron was actually wondering if only he can be on the same level with Koruni.

_And now its Citron's turn_

So now it was his time to show up while Koruni watches him perform.

**Citron's POV:**

**So it has come to this, will I be doing fine. Yeah, I just have to remember those words **_Believe in yourself. _**Ok here I go.**

And with that Citron performs his skating starting with the running start topping it with the 360. Unbelievably he surprised all the judges that they got no words from him. And what shocks him also that he was able to match the same level with Koruni.

Koruni only utters to herself" He is really doing well. I never thought about it that he can be such a fats learner".

_Then we now get to the trophy awarding_

Rose from Greece was rank third then next comes Koruni who goes rank second. And then we have the winner for tonight's ice skating tournament no other than Citron.

Citron then accepts the trophy with excitement as he said to the one in charge" Thank you".

_Later that night_

As Citron was about to leave, Koruni chases after him and said" Um, can we talk?"

Citron nodded and both of them went sitting on a nearby bench.

Koruni was actually very nervous to speak at that time and so Citron was the first who speaks up to her" Uh, you know I got to thank you. I wouldn't even manage to get this far if you haven't teach me about skating and I also wouldn't have got first place".

She giggles and answers him back" Citron, what are you talking about? I told you right you only need to believe in yourself then who knows you might win and look what came after you. You win the tournament fair and square".

Citron told her" Is that so, thank you Koruni".

Koruni asked him " Hey Citron, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Citron nervously asked her as he was scratching his head at the same time" Me no I don't believe such things like that happen, why do you ask?"

Koruni answers him back" The truth is when I get to see your determination through skating. I think something meets my eye more than that".

Citron asked her" What do you mean by that?"

She answers back" In other words, I've fallen or you".

He answers back" Well, what can I say. I even never expect something like this to happen. Is this really true?"

Koruni told him" Then this might prove it's true" then she kisses him.

She continues" A kiss that will forever stay in your heart".

Citron nodded and kisses her back before answering her" You know I think I also have fallen or you. I mean the one in tonight's ice skating, your routine was very special that it made y heart flutter on some point".

Koruni answers back" I see, then will you love me with all of your heart".

Citron promises her" I definitely will because I love you Koruni . That is all what matters the most".

Koruni answers back" I see, thank you Citron. I love you too".

Both begin to kiss again in the middle of that night.

_The next day_

Citron told Satoshi, Serena and Eureka about his so-called romantic night with a girl named Koruni and he also officially tells that they will be engaged in the near future.

Eureka congratulated her brother as she hugs him" Congratulations Brother".

Satoshi and Serena also congratulate him.

Citron answers back" Thank you Satoshi, Serena and Eureka".

Serena exclaimed" Then let's do a celebration party for Citron's success as a couple".

Satoshi exclaimed" I agree".

And with that Serena cooks for the celebration party as they spend the day together

All is well that ends well.

**So with that the story ends, well sorry if you didn't like the story since like I say this is an odd pairing that not much people would notice. Anyway credits for me and also stay tune for my next Citron story which will feature Mache with the title" The Nymphia Maid". Then review and comments as usual, until then this is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
